Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.
Wall panel systems are used in a variety of applications. For example, a wall panel system are often used to create a feature wall in a room or to create a partition which divides the space within a room. Alternatively, a wall panel systems are used in commercial applications, such as a demountable display for advertising purposes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wall panel system that overcomes or substantially ameliorates one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art, or at least provides a useful alternative to known wall panel systems.